Marcus Hamilton
' ' "Let me say this as clearly as I can. You cannot beat me. I am a part of them. The Wolf, Ram, and Hart. Their strength flows through my veins. My blood is filled with their ancient power." ~ Marcus Hamilton Marcus Hamilton was one of the final villains to arrive in the Angel series and also one of the most powerful - he was human in appearance but was actually a supernatural being known as a Child Of The Senior Partners and through their blood was given immense strength, durability and great life. He was originally employed to be Angel's liasion to the Senior Partners during a spell in which Angel was trying to inflitrate the inner-circle of the organisation but made it clear from the start he was neither going to be pushed around nor trust the vampire with a soul - which Hamilton felt would make Angel work for the side of good, of course Hamilton's suspicions were correct from the start but he did not strike out until it became apparent that Angel was using Harmony to pass on bad intel to Wolfram & Hart, suspecting Angel was going after the Archduke Sebassis (a powerful demon-member of Wolfram & Hart) Hamilton fought him with the intent of killing him - however during the battle Angel revealed the truth to Marcus, he had already killed Archduke via poisoning his drink and had decided that Hamilton was the real adversary he had to defeat. In the battle Hamilton almost stakes Angel but Connor, Angel's "son" - appears in time to save him and the two fight against Hamilton but are unable to do much damage to the powerful villain as he tosses them around like ragdolls, however Marcus seals his own fate when he comments that his power comes from his blood, Angel reverts to his vampiric form and drinks some of Hamilton's blood, giving him the strength needed to snap Hamilton's neck and kill him. However with Hamilton's death the Senior Partners unleashed an earthquake that destroyed the Wolfram & Hart LA branch as well as unleashing a horde of demons upon Angel as retribution for the death of one of their Children. Marcus' death would also ultimately lead to the storyarc known as the Fall Of Los Angeles - where the Senior Partners literally dragged Los Angeles into a hell-dimension as further punishment for the death of their "child". Powers & Abilities Marcus Hamilton was one of the most physically powerful entities in the entire Buffy universe (at least those that interacted with earth) - he was powerful enough to brutally beat the goddess known as Illyria without much effort, although she was weakened at the time (if she was at full power she may of proven a more formidable opponent). Marcus was more than able to absorb blows from Angel without flinching and tossed the vampire around like a ragdoll despite Angel's considerable strength and combat-skills, although he proved vulnerable to surprise attacks he certainly didn't give up and was able to fight both Angel and Conner without too much effort. Ordinary humans stood no chance against Marcus - as an unfortunate security guard found to his peril when Marcus punched straight through his torso with ease - he also shrugged of an attempt by Harmony to snap his neck. After taking over Eve's role as Liason of the Senior Partners Marcus gained immortality and a psychic link to the Senior Partners - though even before taking this role Marcus was a long-lived creature. The major weakness of Marcus' power was the fact it was all linked to his blood, making him extremely vulnerable to vampirism - as any who drank his blood would gain his power: as Angel did - once this had occured Marcus was much more vulnerable: however even in death Marcus caused chaos as his demise angered the Senior Partners sufficiently to cause the event known as the Fall Of Los Angeles. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Buffy Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Henchmen Category:Supernatural Category:Horror Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Live Action Villains